And Then She Met Grant
by emily13
Summary: Lizzie thought her boyfriend was the most awesome guy ever....until she met the new guy in town, Grant. This is my first fan fic so please R&R!!
1. The New Guy

And Then She Met Grant  
  
Lizzie McGuire thought she had it all. She was starting high school in TWO months, had a boyfriend that was also her best friend, and had made a new friend out of someone important, Kate Sanders. Her trip to Rome could not have gone any better; she was engraved in the history of Italian Pop History and enjoyed it in the presence of all of her friends. Until she met Grant Hugh.  
  
As Lizzie was walking home from a great day of shopping with Kate, she passed a new unbelievably attractive teenage boy on the street, with the look of being lost. He approached her with a great deal of courage asking for directions.  
  
"Hi, umm, sorry, but do you know where the uh Digital Bean is?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, its up on Third Avenue which is *(pointing in the direction of the street)* right up there on the left side of the street about 6 buildings down. You must be new to town, I'm Lizzie."  
  
"Thank You so much. Yeah, we just moved here from Chicago and I heard from my neighbors that if I was looking to make friends, which the uh Digital Bean is the place I should go. I'm Grant by the way."  
  
"Definitely, if you want I can go down with you and I can help you meet some new people."  
  
"That would awesome!"  
  
"OK, great, I just if you wouldn't mind, want to put my bags away in my house which is just down the street."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once they reached the Digital Bean, they met Kate, Ethan, and none other than the estranged Parker Mackenzie. They got to talking on the way there, about each others lives, and the more Lizzie learned about him, the more appealing he seemed. They were at the Digital Bean for three hours straight talking without interruptions.  
  
Over the next few days, it seemed like Lizzie spent every waking moment of the day with Grant. She went to the beach with him, the mall, the park, the movies, to each other's houses endlessly. Lizzie could not have thought of a better four days in which she spent her life. She practically forgot about Gordo, until he showed up at the Digital Bean, while she was hanging out with Grant.  
  
"Lizzie, hey, what has been going on with you the last few days, I have been calling and leaving messages like every hour and no responses. Every time I go to your house, your mom says you just left. What's with you??"  
  
"Sorry Gordo, I have been hanging out with Grant *(pointing to him)* and showing him around town, he's just moved to L.A. from Chicago about a week ago."  
  
"Hi" Grant said shyly.  
  
"Oh, hi, sorry." Gordo replied with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
That night when Lizzie went home she had to finally admit it to herself, she was falling for Grant, and she couldn't keep hiding from the truth. So she decided to call Kate to seek advice, in that Kate wasn't home, she emailed Miranda, who was spending the summer in Mexico with her family. She confessed everything, about how she was weak in the knees when with Grant, and how she found him a lot more fun to be with than Gordo, and how she had, gulp, almost forgotten about him, her boyfriend, her best friend, the guy she had known all of her life versus the guy who had made her past week the most fun and exuberating week ever.... 


	2. The Fight

The Fight  
  
Lizzie was at a loss, about a week or so ago, she was head over heals for Gordo. Now she thought of him as nothing compared to Grant. She had to see Gordo, talk to him. She called him and asked if he could come over and they could hang out.  
  
It was an awkward environment because the second Gordo walked in he started pounding her with questions about Grant and why he was suddenly turning into her life.  
  
"Well, he was new and I was trying to be nice to him so that he felt welcome and he had a friend. Gees Gordo, why's it such a big deal anyway? You don't mind when I spend time with Kate."  
  
"When you spend time with Kate you don't COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT ME?" Gordo replied raising his voice a bit.  
  
"What's wrong with you Gordo? Just because I made a new friend that happens to be a guy, you suddenly turn into a totally jealous person."  
  
"Lizzie Mcguire, you have absolutely no respect for me at all. I am sorry for wanting to spend time with my best friend/girlfriend. I really don't want to be around someone who doesn't understand what RESPECT IS." Gordo yelled and then stormed out the door.  
  
Lizzie ran up to her room and sat in there for hours just thinking about what had happened. She had changed into a different person ever since Grant came into her life. Her attitude towards Gordo had become an annoyed one. At around 8:00 pm her phone rang and it was none other than Grant calling to see if she wanted to come over and watch a movie that he had rented. With her fight with Gordo and all the fury she had felt towards him she decided to go.  
  
The movie was a romantic comedy and her feelings towards Grant just got stronger and stronger throughout the movie. When it finally ended they started talking and one thing led to another and he kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss and Lizzie made no move to stop it until she came back to reality.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I have a boyfriend." Lizzie slowly said the second the kiss ended.  
  
A/N: If you want me to keep writing, I need some reviews!! So please just put in your thoughts about it to help me keep going! Thanks! 


End file.
